The most general search service method provided by a search service system is a keyword search service. In case that a keyword is input from a user, the search service system, which provides the keyword search service, provides the user with search results including the keyword (e.g., a web site including the keyword, an article including the keyword, an image with a file name including the keyword, etc).
At this time, the search service system according to the prior art further provides a service of notifying a user of ‘a popular search word’. A drawing symbol 101 of FIG. 1 illustrates one example of popular search words provided for the user, in the search service system according to the prior art.
However, the service of providing popular search words according to the prior art is configured to display several popular search words whose frequency ranks high, on a web page or the like, by using the number of keywords input by users per certain period. Thus, there is a problem that it is impossible to provide users with popular search words in real time.
Furthermore, the service of providing popular search words according to the prior art is configured to determine and provide popular search words by using only the number of input keywords, without classifying keywords by categories. Thus, there is a problem that what kind of keyword a user inputs, the user has no choice but to be provided with the same popular keywords such as a singer (Kyoo-chan Cho), a drama (Lady Han), a movie (Ocean's twelve) and the like, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Furthermore, the service of providing popular search words according to the prior art neither compute how popular each of popular search words is, nor provide the computed results. Thus, there is a limit that users cannot know which popular search word among popular search words is more popular.
Furthermore, in the service of providing popular search words according to the prior art, in case that the keyword input by a user is not a popular search word, there is a problem that the user cannot know how much interest other users have in an issue associated with the keyword input by oneself.